Enmedio de la tormenta
by Riko Rojas
Summary: Un mail muy tentador le llega a Haruhi y su deseo de aventura no puede con tanta emoción . Pero la brigada se verá en más apuros de los esperados, ¿saldrán vivos de esta aventura?


**ENMEDIO DE LA TORMENTA**

De cabello castaño, piel quemada y robusto, parecería un ruin pirata, pero hasta cierto modo era gentil, que equivocado estaba al pensar esto último. Terminamos dentro de un submarino, atados, sin posibilidad de escape aparente y por si fuera poco, una manta raya nos vigilaba con su hocico abierto mostrando unos exageradamente enormes colmillos.

Pero creo que me estoy adelantando, esto comenzó hace más o menos unas seis horas.

Me encontraba en mi lugar de siempre jugando una partida de cartas con Koizumi, todo hasta ese punto era normal, Asahina sirviendo su delicioso té, Nagato leyendo un nuevo libro en una esquina y Suzumiya sentada revisando no se que cosa en la computadora. Pareciera que hoy sería un día tranquilo, para variar. Posiblemente el primer error que cometí a partir de ese momento.

-¡Chicos tenemos un caso! –Gritó la castaña golpeando el mueble sobre el cual estaba la computadora con ambas manos, su sonrisa estaba más animada que de costumbre o era mi imaginación.

-¿Un caso? –Preguntó la viajera del tiempo a la vez que servía mi segunda taza.

-¡Por fin la Brigada SOS está empezando a ser reconocida! –Espetó –Un tal "Esper12" envió un _mail_ diciendo que varias cosas en su casa han desaparecido, se escuchan ruidos extraños por las noches y huellas de animales extraños aparecen en la entrada de su cuarto ¡Mejor no pudo haber sido!

-¿Cuándo partimos jefa? –Preguntó el idiota de Koizumi.

-Hoy mismo, nos reuniremos en la cafetería frente al centro y el que llegue tarde pagará la comida de todos –Eso iba dirigido a mi, por el amor de Dios espero no ser el último esta vez.

Suzumiya dijo que podríamos retirarnos después de aquel anuncio. Tomé mis cosas, ni bien estaba en el marco de la puerta cuando mi "jefa", nótese el sarcasmo o la ironía, me empuja tirándome al suelo ¿Tanta era su prisa?, a parte, se verá esbelta y todo, pero esta niña pesa bastante… un momento… acaso ella…

-Que bonitos se ven los dos así de juntos –Maldito, mejor cállate y ayúdame quitándomela de encima. La veo a los ojos, nuestros rostros están demasiado cerca el uno del otro y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacen ver sumamente adorable ¡Demonios, Koizumi date prisa antes de que me den ganas de besarla ahora mismo!

-¡Idiota! –Me escupe en la cara, no literalmente claro. Se levanta y se va como si nada hubiese pasado -¡No llegues tarde!

-De verdad hacen bonita pareja –Y una mierda lo que dices –Entra, hay algo importante que decirte –Ya decía yo que ese _mail_ no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué ocurre esta vez? –Volví a dejar mis cosas en el suelo y sentarme donde siempre.

-Uno de mis compañeros fue el responsable de enviar ese mensaje, lo curioso es que se trata de un miembro de La Agencia reportado como desaparecido -¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? Con la mirada le dije que continúe -¿Esto no te recuerda a algo? –Por supuesto que si, aquella vez donde nos topamos con ese grillo gigante o lo que sea.

-Otro aislamiento –Él asintió con la cabeza –Otra cosa relacionada con Suzumiya.

-Te equivocas –Corrigió Asahina, centré mi atención en ella, pero al parecer eso la intimidó un poco –Esto… _información clasificada_ no me ha reportado alteración alguna en el flujo espacio-tiempo, ni siquiera un mínimo porcentaje de perturbación alguna, absolutamente nada.

Si no fue Suzumiya quien creó ese aislamiento ¿Quién pudo haber sido? Nagato no ha hablado en este tiempo, tal vez ella sepa algo relacionado, pero cuando la miré ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Decidí no prestarle atención al asunto un rato. Llegué a mi casa lo más rápido que pude, me di una ducha rápida y vestí. Esta vez haré todo lo posible para no llegar tarde, es bruja semi-diosa me está sobre-exprimiendo mi billetera, yo también tengo necesidades que cubrir. Todo ese esfuerzo se fue por la borda en el instante que frené la bicicleta, otra vez a pagar, ahí se fue mi dinero de la semana.

-Bien… ahora… terminando -¿Acaso no tiene modales?, come como cerdo, traga antes de hablar mocosa –Iremos a la mansión del viejo Gustavo –Escupí mi bebida de solo oír aquello –Kyon ¿acaso no sabes que es de mala educación escupir? -¡Cállate!, y dime ¿por qué tenemos que ir a ese horrible lugar?

-Valla, así que se trata de una mansión embrujada, será divertido -¡Tu no la alientes!

-¿Verdad?, espero que hayan avisado a todos en casa, porque nos quedaremos a pasar la noche ahí –Debí imaginarlo viniendo de ti. No estoy preocupado por mi, pero Asahina, pobre chica, siendo tan tímida como es no creo que aguante la noche entera en aquel espantoso sitio.

Llegar ahí fue una proeza, más porque de nueva cuenta se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de hacer unas carreras, obviamente tenía las de perder pues tenía peso extra comparado al de Koizumi; no hace falta decirles de quien hablo, eso está de sobra.

La mansión del viejo Taniguchi, hogar y ambiente de leyendas urbanas y otros mitos de la ciudad. Si tienen un _Game Cube_ y han jugado _Luigi´s Mantion_, pues el escenario donde se desarrolla el juego es el mismo que teníamos frente a nosotros. Suzumiya no esperó más y fue la primera en entrar, la puerta hizo un fuerte chirrido que provocó que Asahina se apegara a mi brazo; tal vez salga algo bueno de todo esto.

-OK esto es lo que haremos -¿Ahora qué?, seguramente nada bueno –Cada quien tome una habitación en la cual dormirán, al primer indicio de algo extraño repórtenmelo y bajaremos a investigar –Dicho esto subió las escaleras.

Bueno la habitación que escogí no estaba nada mal, el sujeto que ah de haber vivido aquí tenía un muy buen gusto para decorar. Imagínense el cuarto de un príncipe, más o menos así. Muebles de fina madera, decoraciones en el techo con oro, candelabros del mismo metal precioso; el baño ni se diga, pura porcelana y mármol. Bien ya que no estaremos aquí más de una noche será bueno darme un baño.

-Kyon, ¿tienes un momento? -Que inoportuno. Me visto y dejo pasar a Asahina, Nagato y Koizumi a mi habitación -Descubrimos una puerta del aislamiento, ¿podemos entrar a tu baño? -Menos mal no entré o ahora estaría haciendo no se que en no se donde. Entramos a ese pequeño cuarto observando todo el lugar -Nagato.

La alíen inspeccionó una vez más el lugar, señalando a la tina tras unos instantes, después vi como su boca se movió rápidamente diciendo palabras las cuales no alcancé a oír. En poco tiempo nos encontrábamos en una playa.

-Fue él, quien creó el aislamiento -Dijo Nagato de pronto. Díganme loco pero... ¿acaso había un dejo de miedo impregnado en su voz?

-Así que está de vuelta -Confirmó Koizumi. No se de que diablos están hablando, a veces es fastidioso ser el único que no sabe nada de lo que ocurre.

-No... no puede ser.

-¿Y de quien se trata? -Pregunté ya harto de ser el único excluido en su pequeña conversación.

-Jonathan Jones -Soltó Nagato volviendo a su expresión y tono de voz carente de emoción. Iba a reclamar un poco más de información pero Koizumi agregó.

-Un pirata, la Agencia batalló con él hace años. Lo encerraron en un "depósito de desechos" -Bien, me han pasado y he oído muchas cosas absurdas, pero esto le gana a todo.

-No es cualquier pirata -Agregó Asahina al notar mi cara de incredulidad -También es un viajero del tiempo, a causado varios destrozos en el presente, pasado y futuro que nos hemos visto a arreglar.

-Lo necesito para completo análisis y borrado -Espetó Nagato rápidamente, como alterada. Este tipo suena peligroso.

-Y para volver necesitamos eliminarlo, ¿cierto? -Koizumi asintió -Bien, dónde se podrá encontrar aquel sujeto.

-Ahí -Señaló Nagato al mar. Al principio no vimos nada, pero después algo emergió del agua.

-No es posible -Bien, supongo que ya lo he visto todo. Aunque no se cuanto vallamos a tardar mientras estemos aquí, pero no creo poder preocuparme por eso ahora. Lo que parecía ser un submarino llegó a la playa y de ella salió un hombre barbudo y enorme.

-Ajoy marineros, ¿quién está listo para una aventura pirata? ¡Arg!... vamos no se me queden mirando como si hubieran visto a un fantasma, entren -Hizo un ademán con su mano invitándonos a pasar a su navío. Miré a todos, al final de cuentas entramos -Es bueno recibir visitas, no he visto a gente real en hace unos... ¿disculpen que fecha es hoy?

Dude en responder, enserio esto es algo extraño -Eh... diciembre del 2012.

-Valla, ¿tanto me perdí? -Sonríe como si nada a la vez que saca una pipa y la prende dispuesto a fumarla -Caray, me pregunto como será el mundo exterior en estos momentos.

Me quedé contemplando el interior del submarino, la sala se parecía, o mejor dicho era una réplica exacta del estudio del capitán Nemo del libro 20,000 leguas de viaje submarino. Alfombrado elegantemente, muebles de roble finamente tallados, una librería que de seguro a Nagato le encantaría revisar, telescopio, cartas de navegación. Si es así esta pequeña parte no me imagino como será el resto del lugar.

-Análisis completo -Nagato se levantó de pronto.

-Valla, ¿ya tan pronto?, es una lástima pues quería conocerlos un poco más -Dio una calada a su pipa y presionó un botón debajo de una extraña lámpara de ballena -Gusto en verte de nuevo Nagato Yuki, salúdame a tus superiores si logras salir viva de esta.

De pronto unas luces rojas seguidas de una altísima alarma se encendieron, Nagato abrió los ojos sorprendida. Una trampa se activo bajo nosotros, no antes de ser apresados por fuertes ataduras de acero. Caímos, lo último que sentí fue un fuerte dolor en la cabeza antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? No tengo idea, al despertar lo primero que deseé en ese momento fue no hacerlo. Lo que vi fue sumamente perturbador, bueno si a perturbador se le puede llamar el hecho de ver a tu amiga sacando humo por las orejas y chispas por la boca. Parecía que se electrocutaba, pero sonido alguno salía de su garganta, ni siquiera un gemido de dolor.

-¡Nagato! -Intenté llamar, pero no recibí respuesta alguna. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin dejó de moverse, solo que el humo seguía emanando y en mayor cantidad ahora -¿Estás bien, Nagato?

-Jo jo jo -Aquel hombre ¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso? -¿Sorprendido?, así es como soy realmente. Soy Jonathan "Jonny" Jones, el terror de Orión -Debe ser por su aspecto. Él era un tiburón, realmente lo era, cabeza, ojos, aquellas aletas, no se como diablos se sostenía de pie con esa cola; vestía una gabardina roja y su mano, o aleta, sostenía un enorme tridente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Yo?, nada en especial, solo quiero salir de este "bote de desechos" en el cual los superiores de tus amigos me metieron. La única forma de salir es solo si la persona indicada lo desea -No puede ser, bueno me lo esperaba a decir verdad, todo depende de Suzumiya después de todo.

Un fuerte chirrido me sacó de mis pensamientos, olvidé que Nagato estaba en problemas y serios -¡¿Qué le has hecho? -Exigí.

-Devolviéndole el favor, hace unos años los jefes de esta mocosa instalaron un programa de bloqueo en mi, no puedo salir de este lugar por medio de una red de datos como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones parecidas. Ahora le estoy descargando el mismo programa pero mejorado, su sistema no podrá salir de ese cuerpo que tiene, en pocas palabras la he vuelto tan frágil como cualquier ser humano.

-Quieres decir que...

-Ella ahora deja de ser una alienígena y se convierte en una terráquea -Tomó la silla donde Nagato se encontraba sentada y la tumbó bruscamente hacia atrás golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo. Pienso que por primera vez ha experimentado lo que es el dolor en el momento que un débil quejido salió de sus labios.

-No, Nagato -Me sentí impotente en ese momento, no pude hacer más que bajar la cabeza.

-En cuanto a tu amigo, supongo que debe estar completamente estresado debido a ese trabajo que le impone la Agencia, memorizar números y protocolos ¿Debería hacerle un favor? -De uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina sacó una jeringa con un líquido verde en su interior -Si tan solo pudiera olvidar algunas cosas, su carga no sería tan grande.

-¿Qué le vas a hacer?

-Reducirle el trabajo, eso es todo -Inyectó de golpe aquel líquido en el cuello de Koizumi. No se si lo sintió realmente, pues solo hizo una leve mueva con la boca y siguió durmiendo -Ahora no tendrá que preocuparse de nada, absolutamente nada -Me quedé mirando el posible cuerpo de mi amigo, sintiendo un revoltijo en mi estómago -No está muerto, descuida, solo olvidó algunas cosas como... vivir -Imbécil desalmado, todavía tiene el descaro de reír.

No tuve tiempo de seguir quejándome, la única que quedaba era Asahina y temía más por ella que por mi mismo. Volteé para todos lados buscándola, si ese desgraciado le hacía algo...

-Deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo muchachito -Dijo seriamente sabiendo mis intenciones y desesperación -Esa linda y dulce jovencita viajera del tiempo no molestará más mis planes, su yo del futuro ha sido un completo dolor de muelas como dicen ustedes. Tampoco planeo matarla te adelanto, de nada me sirve tener cuatro cadáveres en mi nave, pero necesito diversión de vez en cuando, soy un hombre viejo -Hombre mis... -Esa niña será una buena compañía, no veo el momento de hacerla gritar mi nombre -¡Infeliz!

-¡Kyon!, ¿donde se habrán metido?, tampoco están Koizumi, Yuki o Asahina en sus cuartos... ¿Hm? La puerta de su habitación está abierta... también su baño...

-Nagato, Koizumi, respondan -Rogué, pero seguía sin respuesta. No estaban muertos, pude comprobarlo por su respiración que de a ratos se volvía acelerada. ¿Cómo pudimos meternos en algo así?, ¡Maldición Haruhi! -¡Maldición!

-¡No sirves para nada! -Gritaron del otro lado de la puerta, la cual se abrió abruptamente. Asahina estaba siendo tomada bruscamente del brazo por el capitán Jones, la abofeteó un par de veces antes de mandarla al suelo inconsciente -Esa niña es ruda aunque no lo parezca -Bromeó antes de salir. Por lo menos tenía la certeza de que la viajera del tiempo le había dado batalla y no se había dejado tocar a pesar de la personalidad que cargaba.

Viéndola bien se encontraba en un estado más o menos decente, su ropa cubría lo necesario a pesar de estar completamente rasgada, su cabello alborotado, marcas en su cuello que desaparecerían en un día o dos; con algo de esfuerzo y motivación olvidaría todo en un par de meses, quizás tres. En comparación con los demás, le fue bien a ella. No se que tenga preparado para mi y no deseo saberlo en lo absoluto. Pero al parecer el destino deseaba otra cosa. El tiburón volvió a aparecer tras media hora, no dijo nada, solo giró una llave que ni siquiera había visto en la pared de acero y grandes cantidades de agua empezaron a llenar el lugar.

-Matiz se encargará de vigilarlos durante el tiempo que se encuentren aquí, que por cierto será largo largo -Carcajeó. De su espalda hizo aparecer una gran cubeta y vertió su contenido en el agua ¿Qué cosa era esa? Lo sabría en un momento.

Matiz no era más que una manta raya, al principio era diminuta, del tamaño de mi antebrazo, pero apenas tocó el agua su tamaño se triplicó o peor, creció a tal grado que un tiburón blanco se sentiría avergonzado de coronarse el rey del océano. Si bien las manta rayas pertenecen a la familia de los escualos, no esperaba que también poseyeran sus fauces, en especial este.

Me lo quedé mirando y él a mi. Fue nadando hasta Asahina y la cargó hasta a mi, de una forma u otra logró acomodarla de tal manera que el agua no tapara su cabeza y pudiera respirar. Este animal era muy inteligente y por lo mismo debería tener cuidado.

-Yojo Yojo, pirata quiero ser... ¿Quién anda ahí?... ... ...

-Eso estuvo cerca... !que emoción, un hombre tiburón, esto es mejor de lo que pensé!... pero debo encontrar a los otros...

Y volvemos al inicio. Sigo creyendo que no hay escape y menos con esta cosa dando vueltas a nuestro alrededor. Siento algo moverse en mis piernas, Asahina por fin despierta, algo bueno y malo a la vez.

-¿Donde estoy? -Pregunta inocentemente, mejor que no recuerde nada -Kyon.

-Escúchame, no te muevas y siéntate en mis piernas -Ella me mira con los ojos como platos, ¡no es momento para avergonzarse, nuestra vida depende de ello! Voltea para todos lados viendo a qué me refiero y sin perder un segundo más hace lo que pedí.

-Kyon, ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada, todo estará bien -No servirá de nada ilusionarla, es más que seguro el hecho de que terminaremos en este lugar el resto de nuestros días o por como veo las cosas, horas. No confío para nada en la palabra de aquel capitán.

Siento mis ojos demasiado pesados, era tarde cuando llegamos y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de la fuerte carrera que tuvimos el resultado es que me encuentro completamente agotado. A cada parpadeo pierdo la noción y la consciencia misma, en el peor de los casos creo que voy a colapsar por fatiga. El sonido de la compuerta abrirse me mantiene despierto unos momentos más, sin embargo me rindo al sueño.

-¿Se encuentran bien? -No Suzumiya, no nos encontramos bien...

-Kyon, despierta, ¡vamos! –Un par de bofetadas y volvía al mundo real –Menos mal, creí que estabas muerto –Ojala lo estuviera.

-¿Cómo se encuentran los otros? –Pregunté apenas abrí los ojos y recobre del todo la razón.

-Dormidos -Intenté levantarme pero Suzumiya me recargó en sus piernas, realmente son cómo... un momento... ¿Cómo demonios se encuentra Haruhi aquí?

-No luces muy feliz de verme, idiota deberías ser agradecido -Dijo con tono de reproche, pero pude notar que a la vez estaba preocupada.

-¿Donde estamos? -Me incorporé viendo para todos lados, seguíamos en el submarino, pero en una habitación diferente, al parecer uno de los camarotes del navío -Mierda.

-¿Qué esperabas, tu casa? -Cállate, ¿no vez el lío en que estamos? -Es lo mejor que encontré, a parte ustedes no son peso mosca -Cruel ironía -Por cierto ¿como nos metimos en este lugar?

No puedo decírselo, en todo caso no me creería, ya lo había intentado una vez con respecto a Koizumi, Nagato y Asahina y recordarán el resultado. Además, opino que si fuera consiente de su poder nos encontraríamos en algo mucho peor a esto y déjenme decirles que esto ya es bastante malo.

Puse atención a los otros, todos estaban tranquilos durmiendo, sin embargo seguía preocupado y habían unas cuantas cosas que necesitaban aclaración. En primera, ¿como te metiste aquí? -Entré al baño y después me encontraba en ese lugar -¿Cómo nos encontraste? -Estuve abriendo puertas al azar -Que alentador, ¿como nos liberaste? -Encontré unas pinzas en el camino -¿Puedes leer mi mente? -No, pero ¿a quien le hablas? -Que idiota soy -Y no lo dudo.

-En fin, una cosa mas -La expresión en su cara me dice "mas te vale que así sea" -¿Cómo te deshiciste de la manta raya?

-¿Manta qué? -Puso un dedo debajo del labio poniendo una expresión pensativa -Ah, te refieres a la esa cosa que estaba en el agua. Pues simplemente al mirarme supo quien era la jefa ahí, por eso no tuve problemas en traerlos.

-Pero realmente el jefe soy yo -Escuchamos detrás de nosotros, maldita sea nos encontró -¿Así pagan mi hospitalidad?, que decepción jóvenes, no hay duda que los chicos de ahora son mas y mas rebeldes. En mis tiempos los lanzábamos con los pescadores y volvía como hombres de verdad -Dio una calada a su pipa y nos miró fijamente, detuvo la vista en Suzumiya y sonrió -Valla valla, parece que mi espera terminó. Ven niñita, tengo algo de que hablar contigo -Ni siquiera esperó a que respondiera, la tomó por los hombros y como si de un costal de papas se tratase, se marchó del camarote.

No me preocupé mucho por ella, con solo desearlo podría mandar a ese sujeto a la infinita oscuridad del espacio si se pasaba de listo. Mi atención se centró primeramente en Asahina, revisé su respiración y pulso; todo normal con ella. La siguiente fue Nagato, por más extraño que parezca pude percibir el sonido de su corazón, el capitán no mintió en el momento que dijo que la había vuelto humana y lo confirmé en el momento que noté una herida asomándose en su cabeza, regalo del mismo capitán al azotarla tan bruscamente contra el suelo; no había nada malo en ella además de eso, sanará en un par de días. El último fue Koizumi, apenas me acerqué el sujeto reaccionó, miraba hacia todos lados confundido y con miedo, ciertamente extraño en él. Al poco rato todos despertaron.

-Menos mal están bien -Suspiré aliviado.

-¿Donde estamos? ¿Quienes son?... -Esto no es bueno -¿Qué quieren?

-Koizumi solo somos nosotros, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

-No los conozco, ¿cómo puedo mantenerme calmado en un lugar extraño con gente extraña? -En ese momento las palabras del capitán me llegaron de golpe, ahora entiendo que le hizo, aquella extraña sustancia que le inyectó se trataba de una droga capaz de borrar la memoria del individuo.

Definitivamente no teníamos oportunidad alguna nosotros solos, habría que confiar en Haruhi aún si eso fuese una locura. Aunque todo ha sido una locura ultimamente.

-Entonces, ¿trato?...

-... ... ... no hay otra forma, ¿cierto?... ... ...

-No lo creo jovencita...

-Nagato, ¿qué hay de ti?

-Siento un fuerte dolor en la espalda... un momento... acaso, ¿pude sentir? -Se dijo con expresión de asombro -Mis datos, mis bancos de memoria, los he perdido todos.

-Hay no -Asahina fue rápidamente donde la chica abrazándola, tras eso barios murmullos y sollozos inundaron el camarote.

-Este lugar es raro -Koizumi apoyó una de sus manos en la pared de acero, pero al hacer contacto, el metal, inmediatamente se fundió haciendo una gran abertura colando agua al lugar empujando a Koizumi hacia nosotros.

-Lo que faltaba -Por todos los medios posibles intenté abrir la puerta para escapar, la puerta estaba atorada por algo o cerrada con llave desde afuera. La alarma no se hizo esperar y ese molesto sonido no me dejaba pensar en otra forma para salir de esa.

-¡Chicos! -Suzumiya abrió la puerta de sopetón golpeándome en la cabeza, a ella, sin embargo, no pareció importarle -¡Tengo una idea... -Se quedó mirando el agujero y luego sonrió -... bien pensado, ahora tomen esto y entren al agua! -Nos pasó unos extraños aparatos parecidos a respiradores. No tuve tiempo de pensar en algo más ya que oí los constantes gritos y maldiciones del capitán acercándose.

Tomé a Koizumi y a Nagato en mis brazos, no sin antes colocarle los respiradores y como pude entré al mar. Suzumuya y Asahina nos seguían desde atrás. Al parecer el camarote se encontraba a babor del submarino y cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente pude contemplarlo mejor. Era enorme, más grande que dos canchas de futbol juntas, en forma de cigarro, la luz que emanaba de las ventanas y farolas exteriores fueron suficientes para indicarnos a que profundidad nos encontrábamos. Afortunadamente no era mucha por lo que subimos rápidamente a la superficie, seguramente Suzumiya encontró una salida.

-Maldición, tengo que subir...

Una brusca sensación en el agua me obligó a voltear, el submarino iba a subir también, aunque es lógico pues con ese agujero en el casco se hundiría en cuestión de tiempo. Pero para evitar que eso ocurra tendría que llegar a un puerto o a la playa para hacer las reparaciones correspondientes. Eso me dio una idea. De nada valía la pena subir a la superficie si no encontrábamos tierra firme, por lo que fui nadando lo más rápido que pude hacia el submarino. Menos mal el resto de la brigada tuvo la misma idea que yo, en poco tiempo nos encontrábamos respirando aire fresco sobre la nave. Todo parecía ir bien, pero nuevamente el destino nos tenía preparado una sorpresa. El altavoz se activó de pronto.

-No se si son muy listos o muy estúpidos por esa idea que tuvieron -La voz del capitán Jones era burlona y confiada, algo sabía que nosotros no -Sujétense bien porque será un viaje turbulento.

Apenas terminó de decir estas palabras cuando sentí el viento chocar fuertemente contra mi cara. Había acelerado, pero nunca creí que un submarino llegara a una velocidad parecida a un auto formula uno. Tuvimos que sujetarnos de algo firme. Uno de los barandales era buena opción. Todos nos sujetamos fuertemente. Pero el mar también nos jugaba en contra, azotándonos con sus fuertes olas y a la velocidad que íbamos era casi como recibir una pedrada en la cara, estómago y piernas. Aguantamos largo tiempo, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobre humano por seguir de pie, creo que debo agradecerle a Suzumiya el que sigamos de pie, posiblemente porque así lo deseó. Sin embargo esta idea en mi mente no duró mucho, Koizumi resbaló por el agua que quedaba y cayó al mar inmediatamente.

-Perfecto... Matiz encárgate del joven, ya tendré tiempo para acabar con los demás.

No puedo dejarlo, tomo mi respirador y salto al agua por mi amigo. Si, será un dolor de muelas que habla la mitad de las cosas que no entiendo, pero es mi amigo a fin de cuentas.

-¡Kyon! -Gritaron las chicas al verme saltar.

No veía a Koizumi por ningún lado fuera del agua, por lo que me sumergí. Lo detecté hundiéndose peligrosamente, corría el riesgo de ahogarse y claro que no iba a permitirlo. Sin embargo, tenía compañía. Aquella manta raya me pisaba los talones, estaba a punto de tomarme la pierna, podía sentirlo a menos de 30 centímetros de mi, pero tan rápido como mi preocupación me invadió se desvaneció. Miré por encima del hombro, Suzumiya se ha superado, logró domar a la bestia marina y con esa ayuda pudimos salvar a Koizumi. Nadábamos hacia la superficie, pero la suerte volvía a darnos la espalda.

-Bien bien bien, no puedo permitir que se vallan tan rápido -Jonathan "Jonny" Jones apareció de pronto, en sus ojos vacíos pude detectar una luz, algo que me causó un escalofrío , esa luz significaba una cosa... odio -Me obligaron a abandonar mi nave y convirtieron a mi bestia en un caballito de mar -Aquel tridente que sostenía empezó a brillar -Claro, no es la única bestia que tengo, es más, tengo en mi poder a la bestia mas grande de todas. El océano.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos varías criaturas peligrosas de las profundidades del abismo se encontraban detrás del hombre tiburón. Si, nuestra sentencia de muerte acababa de ser firmada y lo que procedía era la ejecución. Jonathan hizo un ademán con la mano, sin chistar todos esos animales se abalanzaron sobre nosotros; afortunadamente Suzumiya tenía completo control con la manta raya y el tamaño de esta nos cubría a todos, la castaña maniobraba hábilmente entre el tumulto formado burlando a todo cuanto se nos atravesaba. Definitivamente si salimos de esta me volveré su esclavo por voluntad propia.

Jonathan no se perdía de la diversión, también nos atacaba y trataba de atravesarnos con aquel tridente. En varias ocasiones juro haber visto mi vida delante de mis ojos. El tiburón no se rendía, era muy persistente en acabarnos; fijé la mirada en sus ojos nuevamente, aquel brillo seguía en ese vacío escalofriante y esbozó lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. El tridente volvió a brillar y esta vez los animales nos rodearon en un remolino viviente. Había que recargar los respiradores por lo que fuimos a la superficie, sin previo aviso Jonathan pasó de un lado a otro del remolino que por poco y nos pesca. Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta, tanto así que logré captar el instante en que aquella arma mística (no es común que un tenedor gigante haga algo parecido), rompe el respirador de Nagato. Anteriormente no me preocuparía por que ella era un alienígena, exactamente por eso lo estaba, ella ERA un ser extraterrestre, ahora no era más que uno de nosotros. El rostro de la chica se inflamó un poco, debido a que ella estaba conservando un poco de oxígeno en sus mejillas, estoy seguro de que no aguantará mucho y la situación se ponía peor, los peses hicieron algo parecido a una burbuja alrededor de nosotros. Jonathan nos tenía donde quería, ahora entendía su plan, él quería ahogarnos.

-Le ofrecí un trato a su amiga del listón -Escuchamos afuera de la burbuja, su silueta era más que visible, prácticamente podíamos verlo entre tanta cantidad de animal -Si yo salía de este bote de desechos ustedes quedarían libres y no volvería a molestar la tierra, pero qué hicieron los humanos, creer que yo era un ruin pirata -De hecho lo eres -Y tenían razón -Cínico -De todos modos iban a morir. Si no puedo hacer miserable el mundo entonces, ¡haré que los últimos segundos de sus vidas lo sean!

Nagato no aguantará más y a mi respirador no le queda demasiado aire... tengo que hacerlo por su bien. Aspiró fuertemente y beso a Nagato dándole el aire que necesite para durar un momento más, pero ese esfuerzo fue en vano; Jonny apareció de pronto y se la llevó, dejando una estela de sangre tras de si. No puede ser, habíamos perdido a alguien. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos y un fuerte nudo se formó en mi garganta, aunque llorar era lo que menos debía hacer. Koizumi por el miedo se soltó, error también, Jones lo tomó del cuello y desapareció con él. Solo quedábamos Suzumiya, Asahina y yo. El remolino y los peces se dispersaron, la pregunta era ¿por qué?

-¡Maldito, ahora lo pagarás!

Cuando todo se dispersó vimos a Koizumi siendo agarrado fuertemente del cuello por una de las aletas de Jones, la otra había sido rebanada, supongo por los poderes especiales de Koizumi... ¡pero claro!, nos encontramos en un aislamiento, lo había olvidado por completo. La sangre salía fluidamente por aquella herida, llamando a otros tiburones por ese instinto que poseen de ir tras la sangre. Sin embargo Koizumi también se encontraba levemente herido de su bazo derecho, el cual cubría en su costado, como pudimos deshicimos aquel agarre y nos fuimos nadando hacia la superficie. Quedamos flotando sobre la manta raya.

-¡Quiero ir a casa! -Gritó Asahina al borde del llanto.

-Primero debemos tranquilizarnos, ya todo acabó ahora lo que queda es buscar la forma de regresar -Dijo Suzumiya tranquilamente, ¿acaso no ve la gravedad del asunto?

-Se supone que debemos haber salido del aislamiento hace rato -Es verdad, recuerdo que cuando Koizumi me mostró a un "avatar" apenas lo destruyeron volvimos a la realidad. Si no hemos vuelto es porque...

-¡Cuidado! -Koizumi se abalanzó sobre mi tirándome al agua, en cuanto salí no vi rastro de él, en cambio vislumbre las expresiones de terror de Suzumiya y Asahina.

-¿Que ocurrió? -La viajera no aguantó más y rompió en llanto, Suzumiya fue a abrazarla.

-Koizumi se sacrificó por ti -Dijo casi en un susurro -Un tiburón saltó y el te salvó -Bajó la mirada al momento que una gruesa lágrima surcaba su rostro.

-Esto no puede estar pasando ¡Simplemente no puede!

-Claro que no puede estar pasando -Dios, este sujeto es duro -Un grupo de humanos, mejor dicho, niños, no pueden derrotarme. Yo acabé con tres estrellas de la constelación de Escorpio en una semana y de no ser por las estúpidas organizaciones a las que pertenecen ya había hecho a Próxima Centauri en un agujero negro. Morirán aquí y ahora -El tridente nuevamente se encontraba en su mano, pero había perdido las aletas de la cola por lo que estaba parado sobre una manta raya aún más grande que la que teníamos.

-¡Cúbranse! -Se abalanzó sobre nosotros, yo nada más alcancé a tomar a Asahina entre brazos y esperar el impacto. Lo último que recuerdo fue un fuerte golpe y un grito de Suzumiya antes de que una fría sensación recorriera mi cuerpo y el sueño eterno me invadiera.

-Si me hubieran dicho que tenía un poder especial esto no hubiera pasado...

-¿Y por qué no lo usaste?...

-Tenía miedo... no pensé con claridad... si volvíamos ellos me abandonarían por haberlos metido en este lío y sabrán que fue mi culpa...

-Yo no pienso así...

-Vete... ¿no me oíste? ¡Vete! ¡Es mi deseo!

-Eso no me afecta a mi, este es mi dominio y tus poderes no surten efecto en este lugar.

-Ya veremos...

¡Agh! Me duele la cabeza... ¿donde estamos?, de repente me veo rodeado de una gran oscuridad y siento un peso en mi regazo... un momento... ¿estoy vivo? Palpo cada parte de mi anatomía hasta que mi mano se detiene en algo abultado y suave, cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la penumbra noto que tengo mi mano en uno de los pechos de Asahina ¡Santo cielo Asahina también está viva!

-Hey Asahina, levántate -La muevo un poco y ella solo se queja negándose a abrir los ojos.

Tras de mi veo una pequeña luz colarse, debe ser una salida. Tomo a Asahina y la cargo en mi espalda, camino un rato pero tropiezo con algo, me encargo de que ella no salga lastimada. El objeto con el que tropecé se mueve, espero no se trate de un animal salvaje, son demasiadas emociones por una tarde. Miro más de cerca y veo que se trata de Koizumi, ¡El desgraciado se salvó!, pero no puedo cargar tanto peso por lo que acomodo suavemente a Asahina en el suelo y trato de despertarlo, lo logré.

-Amigo, estamos bien -Parece estar confundido, pero se levanta y me sigue. Si Koizumi está vivo, es posible que Nagato... -Auch

-Nagato -El tipo la revisa, al parecer no tiene nada grave por lo que la carga y juntos caminamos a la luz. Me pregunto como es que estamos vivos y más aún, ¿Haruhi estará viva? Por fin salimos y lo que hay frente a nosotros es una playa, al parecer seguimos en el aislamiento. Entonces Haruhi no pudo sobrevivir, estaremos condenados a vivir aquí el resto de nuestros días. Bueno, si es una playa y mientras no nos topemos con ese tiburón pirata no tendré quejas. No es que me agrade pensar así, pero hay que hacerse a la idea.

-Kyon, ¿oyes eso? -Me sacan de mis cavilaciones -Alguien está llorando

Presto más atención al entorno, separo los ruidos y sonidos del ambiente. Efectivamente, alguien está llorando, y está cerca -¿Suzumiya? -No puede ser ella, ¿o si? Recuesto a Asahina en la arena y le pido a Koizumi que vigile a las chicas. Rápidamente voy siguiendo el ruido con la esperanza de que mi jefa se encuentre con vida.

-No quiero...no quiero volver... no si ellos no están conmigo a mi lado... -Su llanto es más fuerte a cada paso que doy -Extraño a Asahina... extraño a Nagato... a Koizumi... pero más te extraño a ti, Kyon -Deja de hablar y se hunde nuevamente en su mar de lágrimas. Me da pena verla así.

-Tu causaste esto, ¿no es así? -Le digo y ella alza la mirada, incrédula -Ya te diste cuenta del poder que tienes, de otra forma hubiéramos vuelto a la mansión, ¿no? -Limpió sus lágrimas y la miro a los ojos -No llores, estamos contigo y siempre lo estaremos -La abracé, lejos de repelerme como lo abría hecho en cualquier otra ocasión, me corresponde y oculta su bello rostro en mi pecho.

-¡Kyon! -Se abalanza sobre mi y me besa de una forma tan dulce que es difícil describirlo. Abro los ojos de la impresión, pero luego los cierro para disfrutar de ese dulce contacto.

-Que lindos se ven los dos juntos -Y una mierda, tenían que interrumpirnos.

-Cierra la boca Koizumi, ¿crees que no se de lo tuyo y Asahina? -Odio esa maldita sonrisa de baboso que se carga y mas en esa pose que adopta en el marco de la puerta... un momento... ¿puerta?

-Hemos vuelto -Dijo Nagato apareciendo detrás de él con aquella inexpresividad característica de ella... ¿hemos vuelto, cuándo?

-El flujo espacio-tiempo ha vuelto a la normalidad, se lo debemos todo a Suzumiya -No se de que diablos hablas Asahina, pero me alegra saber que he vuelto a casa...

-Kyon -Me llama mi jefa -Ustedes también, si alguno de ustedes le dice algo a alguien... los mato -Sonríe de forma cínica, eres tu quien nos metió en un lío en primer lugar -Quiero que mi nueva relación con Kyon sea un secreto -¿Nueva relación?, de qué coño hablas.

-Descuida, seremos unas momias -Todos los presentes se retiran. En cuanto eso pasa miro a Suzumiya con desconcierto.

-Debes sentirte agradecido, te he escogido como mi pareja así que quiero algo a cambio -Como gustes. La vuelvo a besar tomándola de los hombros y ella me rodea con el cuello.

Las cosas que se dan cuando todo se vuelve tormentoso.


End file.
